Kagome's Revenge And Kouga's Assistance
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome wants to get revenge on & teach overly jealous of Kouga and other males Inuyasha a lesson, so Kouga helps her do it with a kinky outrageous sexy prank, Sango & Miroku are in on it, updated extended April 2011, comedy tricks romance LEMONS Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons **

Kagome wants to get revenge on and teach jealous Inuyasha a lesson, so Kouga helps her

do it with a hilarious outrageous prank, updated extended April, 15 2011, Inu/Kag

**Kagome's Revenge And Kouga's Assistance **

**By Raven 2010 June 10 2010**

**Inuyasha's tirade, and the plot**

Kagome decided to take a walk she wanted to be alone for awhile. Especially after the afternoon event when Kouga stopped by and Inuyasha went insane with jealousy, then his mouth went into over time

_**Flashback**_

"Kouga you mangy flea bag wolf I don't want you anywhere near Kagome" Inuyasha yelled

"Oh yeah mutt face at least I like warm flesh and blood girls, you hah you seem to prefer dead clay ones, eeew" Kouga wise cracked

"Up yours you shit head mangy wolf" Imuyasha retorted "And kiss my ass"

"Such a foul mouth you got there little girl" Kouga joked "why don't you stop wearing men's clothes you're a girl, and dress like a girl?

"I'll kill you ya flea infested wolf" Inuyasha snapped

"Oh please Fartyasha you couldn't catch a cold" Kouga retorted

"Screw you Kouganna ya ugly wench" Inuyasha bit out

"Don't think because think shit himself"

"Wolf turd" Inuyasha said, because surprisingly he couldn't think of anything else to say

"See ya beautiful" Kouga told Kagome knowing it bugged Inuyasha

"That's it butt hole now you die" Inuyasha snapped

Catch me if you can dog turd" Kouga taunted then ran

_**Flashback ends**_

Even after it was over Kagome could still hear Inuyasha's voice in her head repeating it over and over, as she was peacefully enjoying her walk she heard talking but the voices were low. She quietly snuck over to where they were coming from and hid behind the bushes, next thing she saw her jealous hanyou embracing and then kissing Kikyo. She felt a knot in her gut, and a pain in her heart and thought

"Why Inuyasha you have her, but you don't want Kouga near me? Kagome took off careful not to be heard or caught. She thought "I wish I could give you a taste of your own bitter medicine just once then you'd know how it felt"

She went back to camp and pretended nothing had happened and asked Sango "Would you come to the hot spring with me?

Sango could see it in her eyes that something was going on and knew Kagome wanted to talk to her alone. They got to the hot spring removed their clothes, stepped into the water, soaked and relaxed with their backs against the rocks

Sango asked "Ok Kags what's up?

Kagome told her everything said "What? after that Fucking fit he threw when Kouga came, well Inuyasha can't have both of you that's just plain makes me wanna puke sick, that bastard" Sango said

The two of them stayed there soaking and trying to think of something wicked to do. Inuyasha returned to camp Sango hid her fury and contempt well beneath a false calmness, but Miroku knew better and had the creeps especially

After Miroku saw her all to angelic smile he knew what that hid, but he said nothing to Inuyasha of his suspicions. Miroku figured that he did something dumb and thought well let Inuyasha get his comeuppance, plus it'll be funny as hell to watch

The evening was quiet after they all ate, then they bedded down for the night, Kagome was in her sleeping bag, Sango glanced at her with a sneaky grin on her face and winked. Miroku spotted it but played dumb and waited to see was going to happen my patience will pay off he thought

After they had fallen asleep Kagome very quietly got out of her sleeping bag and quickly snuck into the woods she disappeared for quite some time. Inuyasha woke not finding her there, so he decided to go look for her just as he was about to walk through the clearing to start his search Kagome was already coming toward him, making her way back to camp with a smile on her face

"Oi wench where the fuck have you been? and what the hell are ya smiling for? Inuyasha barked

"Oh nothing Yashy" she replied "My wittle hanyou wanyou" she ragged

"Yeah sure wench, now spill it, I want answers"

With an angelic smile and voice almost in a whisper Kagome said Natasha "_**SIT" **_

He hit the ground hard mumbling a string of profanities that would curl and uncurl your hair under his breath. Kagome innocently sauntered over to her sleeping bag got in and went to sleep smiling wickedly, leaving a fuming hanyou to seethe, the next morning while eating breakfast Inuyasha tried questioning Kagome again but got answered with a question instead

"Inuyasha? Kagome called

"Yeah what?

"Inuyasha honey where are you when you disappear all those nights? Kagome asked all sugary to bug him, sweet he quickly changed the subject

Then he noticed when Kagome and Sango returned from the hot spring after their daily morning bath, Kagome was wearing a light green kimono.

"Kagome? Oi Kagome, what's going on? why are you suddenly wearing that? and where the hell did you get it from? Inuyasha questioned

"1 What's going on is none of your business, 2 why am I wearing this is because it's more appropriate here in this era, 3 where I got it from is for me to know, and you to try and find out, but you never will" Kagome answered

Sango barely able to keep a straight face asked "Why Inuyasha what do you care? Where the hell are you ? And what the hell are you doing when you disappear? Is there something we should know hmmm? Not wanting to answer he took off running through the forest at top speed

Miroku waited to make sure Inuyasha was a long distance away and said "I know you two have hatched some devious plot and plan to do something absolutely wicked"

"Monk" Sango said in a warning tone

"My dear Sango I'm wounded that you would think such a thing of me, I would never divulge you and lady Kagome's secrets" may I know the plan? And if you tell me when, can I watch?"

Yeah sure why not Sango and Kagome said in the same breath" they told him Miroku's face went white then he fell to his knees laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks, and a slight blush colored his cheeks

Kouga stopped by while they were talking "Yo Kagome you ready for tomorrow, you know? he started to make something up

Kagome said "It's alright Kouga Miroku knows, In fact he's in on it now to"

"Kagome where's mutt face? Kouga asked

"I don't know he took off through the forest, maybe he found someone else to annoy"

"Oh good I can rest here and visit with you guys for awhile" Kouga responded

"Kagome this is going to be most enjoyable" Miroku commented, then laughed his ass off

**Kouga and Kagome's game**

That night Kagome did the same as she did the night before, but this time she was wearing her new light green kimono when she snuck off, Inuyasha tried to follow her but she did a good job losing him with help. Only this time Kagome didn't return till the next morning to see a very pissed off Hanyou.

"Where were you wench? He asked an evil wicked laugh from her was the only response he got

"Who me? Kagome said feigning ignorance

"Ya you I do not see anybody else named Kagome here" do you? Inuyasha wise cracked

"What a girl cant go for a walk? Geez some people are so damn nosy" Kagome replied

Later that night she did the same as the two previous nights before, only this time Inuyasha was fake sleeping. He waited a few seconds after she left and then followed. knowing he did Kagome made like she didn't know he was there, stopped a couple of times and looked all around

Then when she got to the spot she was headed for she walked in behind some high bushes. Next Inuyasha's heart sank to the ground when heard Kagome's greeting, to someone, then a man say

"Hi baby" Kagome greeted

"Bring that sexy ass over here, he said "Oh Kagome I missed" did you get away without him seeing you?

"Yes, but let me look one last time just to make sure" she parted the bush and said "Nope all's clear"

"Oh good come here sexy let me hold you" when are you going to come stay with me, and be my mate? you know I love you"

"Well if you kiss me like you've been for the past two night's I might never go back" Kagome replied

"Yes and last night we almost did it, but then you had to leave, were not gonna waste time tonight" he said

'No we're not, I love you, I need your hands on my body, your lips on mine I cant wait I need you inside me. That's it oooh I love the way you kiss me and not to much tongue" she said

"Damn woman the way your rubbing yourself against me I might cum before I get it in you" he said

Inuyasha's blood ran cold his heart nearly stopped he froze dead in his tracks in shock not able to move or think coherently

"Oh don't stop it feels so good, tonight it's got to be tonight, I want you to mark me and make me yours" Kagome said with a lust filled voice

'Ok then let me get you out of that kimono" he said she moaned loudly

"Oooo touch me there again" she said

"Wow babe your nipples taste so good, that aint all I'm gonna taste"

"Oh Gods that feels so good don't stop" she said

"Ah that's nothing wait till I put my tongue inside" she moaned for a while then screamed

"Oh holy shit what the hell is that? Yes,yes I, I, I'm coming, _**ahhhhhhh" **_after a minute she was quiet.

"Damn babe you taste good there to" he complimented

"How the hell did you do that? I never knew Youkai could make their tongues grow long and thick like that" Kagome said

"Yeah all youkai males can, drives females nuts and we get a deeper taste" he said

"Let me do you now" she said

"No there'll be time for that another day. Right now I'm so hard if I don't get inside you soon I'm gonna lose my damn mind" he replied

"Let's get you out of those clothes, your body is beautiful, wow that's nice to but holy crap it's so long and thick, I hope it fits without killing me" Kagome said

"Don't worry I know it's your first time, I'll take it slow and go easy on you"

"Ooo I love it when you grab my ass like, that kiss me again and after a few seconds "I cant take anymore I need you inside me, I wanna fuck now" she said

"You got it"

"It fits, I didn't think it would" she stated

He asked "Are you alright?

"I'm ok? it doesn't hurt like I thought it would, she answered "In fact it feels really good keep going"

"Oh Kagome you don't know how good you feel wrapped around me, your so tight" he said

"Oooh yes faster, harder, more she cried out"

"Come for me my, soak my shaft Kagome ,I can tell your ready to"

"Oh yesssss" she screamed in ecstasy

"Two times already? he said

"Ahhhhh another one is coming" she said

"I'm right there with ya" he replied

"Mark me while we come" Kagome requested

"That's how were supposed to do it" he answered teasingly

"Your so handsome we should have done this long ago" she said

"Oh my Kagome" he moaned

"Don't stop it feels so good, harder yes ,yes, yes give it to me faster, that's it _**oh gods yes that's it yes Kougaaaaa" **_she screamed at the top of her lungs

"_**Kagomeee" **_he cried out, after a few seconds I marked you now you're my woman now" Kouga said

That did it the second Inuyasha heard her scream that name his head cleared from the daze he was in, and he couldn't see beyond the red tinting his eyes. He bolted toward the bushes with tetseiga drawn

?You bastard" Inuyasha screamed and dove for the bushes then stopped dead in his tracks, when suddenly he heard applause and peals of laughter with gasps for breath between laughs

"**What the F? **Inuyasha started to ask

Then a fully clothed not a hair out of place Kagome stepped out bowed and "and said "Thank you, thank you now Inuyasha that's what we call acting"

"But I thought"

"Yes Inuyasha you thought exactly what we wanted you to" Kagome said

Poor Kouga was laying on the ground holding his stomach laughing oh "M, mutt face I wish you could see your face right now it's f, fucking priceless" he gasped out

"Why? Inuyasha asked looking wounded

"Now do you see how she feels when you run Kouga off out of jealousy? Then you chase Kikyo, you can't have them both" Sango reminded

"Inuyasha my friend Sango's right" Miroku added

**Let's play house, the mating game**

"That's ok" lets play house? Inuyasha said

Then an evil grin crossed his lips before she could blink Inuyasha had Kagome off the ground and was running at top speed with her in his arms. Before Kagome knew what hit her she was in the hot spring being scrubbed by a widely grinning hanyou

"What the hell why? Kagome asked

"Because I gotta wash the stench of that mangy wolf off you" Inuyasha replied

When he felt she had enough he stopped then suddenly wrapped his big strong arms around her pulling her against to his chest. Even though they were both soaking wet he didn't care he gently pulled her hair out of her face.

"Inuyasha what are you up to? she asked

"You'll find out" he said giving her a sneaky grin

Inuyasha lifted her chin gently with one of his clawed fingers his eyes locked on hers, he tilted her head and kissed her hard, using the tip of his tongue he parted her lips to ask for entrance witch she quickly gave him. As he trailed kisses down her neck she moaned and gripped his haori as though her life depended on it, he slid his hands down her back slowly then cupped her ass in his hands gently kneading it and turning her on even more Kagome moaned and Inuyasha's heart leapt with joy

"You asked what I was up to Kagome well I'll tell you I'm gonna make you scream my name and it ain't gonna be acting"

He kissed her again she couldn't see or hear anything but the beautiful man who now held her in his arms. Kagome's hands roamed over his body, while kissing his neck she opened his haori, moving down from his neck kissing his chest then gently nipped he gave a growl of approval, she took his haori off then his hakama in no time and had her out of her kimono

**Lemon starts **

She reached down into the water and grabbed his manhood her eyes widened in shock when she both felt and saw the length and girth of it "You, you'll kill me with that thing" she said

Inuyasha gave her a big smirk then pulled her to him, positioned himself between her legs while standing in front of her he put his length between her legs and rubbed against her womanhood, she soon was mindless to her own lust. He sat her up on the bank of the hot spring remaining in the water standing in front her

?What are you doing she asked?

"I'm gonna taste you, then fuck you senseless till you scream my name"

As he proceeded to taste Kagome and tease her mercilessly with his tongue "You do taste good" finally she had enough

"Inuyasha please?

"Please what? he taunted

"Please take me now?

"Wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck" he instructed

Kagome did as told, he picked her up and carried her to a large thick patch of moss then laid her down on it, and crawled up her body gently nipping at her thighs on the way up Inuyasha licked her nipples then attacked her lips with his

"Are you ready my Kagome?

"Yes Yasha" she said

He positioned himself at her entrance and was slowly entering her when suddenly Kagome grabbed his ass and pulled him in quick he flinched

"Gome why?

"Because breaking the barrier quick is better" she replied

"Crazy wench I love you"

"I love you to ya horny dog" She teased

"Woof" was his response

She arched her back up Inuyasha knew then that she was ready, he moved in Kagome held onto him tighter meeting each of his thrusts with her own, and out after a while he was rewarded with hearing

"Faster ahhhh more harder don't stop oooh Gods this feels so good" she said

"Kagome"

Then it happened "Harder, right there yes, **my** _**Inu, Inuyasha"**_

"_**Oh God's yes Kagome"**_

While they came hard and long he marked her, she grew fangs and marked him their fangs stayed in each others necks ,and at same time they gained some of each others powers while their aura's merged as one

When both released their fangs from one another he felt her, womanhood heat up again and himself though still inside her he was still hard, he began to move again her orgasms came one after the other

"_**Inuyasha God's yes" **_

Not yet realizing that she now had the same claws as him she grabbed his ass to pull him deeper into her and heard a slight yelp from him, Kagome panicked "I'm sorry Inuyasha"

"It's alright I kinda liked it" Inuyasha replied, smirked and kissed her

Then a wicked grin crossed his lips "What Inuyasha?

"Told ya I'd make you scream my name, you're a miko hanyouess, now and I have some miko powers" Inuyasha said

He healed fast because he had part of her miko power mixed with his already fast healing demonic ability. And was now immune to all other miko's, they spent the rest of the night making love days had passed before they returned to the village

**Lemon ends **

**Back to the village, and fun and games **

When they entered the village there was Kouga wearing a big smile with mischief dancing in his eyes. Kagome grinned internally knowing that something hilarious was coming

"Hey mutt face? I see you finally learned what to do with a girl" did da widdle man have a sore pee, pee after losing his innocence? Kouga teased

"Nah but thanks because of you I have Kagome so thanks for that. I have a thank you gift for you" Inuyasha said

"You got me a gift? Aw come on mutt face quit screwing with me"

"Ah shut up ya mangy wolf take and enjoy it" will ya? Inuyasha joked

"Yeah ok dog breath" Kouga wise cracked

In a flash Inuyasha had a big fat wide and very furious demon skunk down inside Kouga's clothes, Kouga's eyes went wide shock covered his face then the unholy aroma took hold

"Ya mangy flea bitten sleaze mutt I'm going to kill you for this shit" Kouga screamed

"Aw Kougy wougy I am so hurt I thought you loved me, and that we had something special" Inuyasha wise cracked while feigning hurt

"Ya I'll show you love bastard" Kouga snapped

"Now don't be that way my big bad wolfy" Inuyasha teased

"That's it dog shit" Kouga said then lunged for Inuyasha who ran

"Ooooo my wolfy prince really cares"

"Get back here Inutrasha you stinking mutt" Kouga yelled

"Dogs rule wolves drool" Inuyasha retorted while being chased and laughing his ass off

Kouga looked back at Kagome and winked "Kagome after I kill Ratyasha you can be my mate" Kouga ragged just to rile Inuyasha

"When hell freezes over, and you kiss Naraku's butt" Inuyasha said, then the two canines disappeared into the forest

The day after Kouga returned with a knocked out Inuyasha flung over his shoulder, Kouga set him down on the ground and everyone got a good look, Inuyasha now had pretty pink hair thanks to the nice batch of dye Kouga made and used on it

Kagome gave Kouga a special miko potion she made for him to bathe with, that would rid him of the foul skunk stench that Inuyasha now also shared thanks to Kouga's having gotten the upper hand on Inuyasha and putting the same pissed off skunk down his haori

Kouga thanked Kagome took the potion and bolted toward the nearest hot spring. When Inuyasha awoke and became aware of his current condition he threw a fit and the others ragged him relentlessly for 3 weeks


End file.
